


Of Course it Had to be You

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Words, Romantic Soulmates, Sister's best friend, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Angie Hamilton is super excited to bring her best friend home for Thanksgiving. Meanwhile, Philip Hamilton is pondering his soulmate's first words on his wrist as he walks into the bathroom. That's when he meets Theo Burr, his sister's friend.





	

            _What the hell are you doing?_

The words appeared on Philip’s inner forearm when he turned sixteen. His friends had all laughed at him. Only Philip Hamilton would meet his soulmate in a compromising situation. It made him wary but also excited when he got himself into trouble. There was a certain anxiety that always sat in his stomach. At any second, he could hear those words. And then like it or not, he’d fall in love with the person in front of him.

           

            “Theo and I can take the bunk beds, JC and Will can take the guest room.”

            “That sounds alright to me. Let me know what she likes to eat. Philip, darling, would you go to the store for the family tomorrow?” Eliza looked over at her eldest.

            Philip glanced up from his phone. “Hm? Oh yeah sure.” He and his sister as home for the holidays and Theo was making elaborate plans. “Who’s staying over?” He asked.

            “My friend Theo, I’ve told you a million times! I guess college hasn’t made you a better listener.” Angie smacked his brother playfully. “Can you get my shampoo? I don’t want to use the stuff the boys use.”

            “Yeah sure. You guys need to make me a list and I’ll get it.”

            “It’s good to have you home, Philip.” Eliza kissed his cheek.

 

           

            The next morning, Philip went to the store with the long list his family had written up for him. He struggled to open the door with all the bags in his hands and nearly dropped the milk. He groaned. “A little help?” He called into the house. But everyone was gone for the day. Alexander was at work and Eliza was carting the kids around to their various activities. Philip put the bags down in the kitchen and put away the cold items. He heard the shower running upstairs and assumed it was Angie when he heard loud humming. He grabbed the shampoo his sister wanted and went upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door.

            “Ange, I got the shampoo. I’ll just leave it on the counter.” He opened the door to leave the bottle by the sink.

            “Angie?” There was a hesitant voice and someone, who definitely _wasn’t_ Philip’s sister, peeked behind the shower curtain. She let out a small scream and ducked back behind the curtain. “What the hell are you doing?”

            “Sorry, sorry! I thought you were my sister!” Philip panicked and dashed out of the room. His heart was racing and he paused. _Wait…what had she said?_

 

            Philip was sitting on the couch waiting for something to happen. For, whom he assumed was, Theo to come downstairs or for his sister to come beat him. But he knew his soulmate now. It was hard to process mostly because of how they had met. He supposed it would be a story for the kids. He winced.

            Theo slowly walked downstairs once she was dressed and had brushed her wet hair back. The words on her wrist were burning. _Sorry, sorry! I thought you were my sister!_ It was strange how many scenarios she had come up with for meeting her soulmate. The shower situation never popped up in her head though. She found Philip on the couch and got the first real look at her soulmate. He was strikingly handsome with stunning eyes, curly hair that was pulled back in a bun, and millions of freckles. _Okay…maybe this wouldn’t be so bad._ She walked up to him and held out her wrist.

            Philip glanced up sheepishly. “Nice to meet you.” He matched his wrist up to hers.

            The second their hands touched, the words slowly faded. The next time there would be words on them was when the other died. The last words would brand into their skin for the rest of their lives.

            “I wasn’t expecting to meet you here.” Theo laughed weakly.

            Philip couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous with dark skin, alluring brown eyes, and a gentle look. “I didn’t either but damn I got lucky.”

            Theo blushed and looked down. “I uh…could I kiss you?” She was over the embarrassment from earlier. She was just happy to meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

            Philip stood up and rested a hand on the back of her neck. His heart was beating mercilessly in his chest as he studied her face up close.

            Theo waited with baited breath. She reached out and brushed a thumb over his freckles. They were more beautiful than the night sky. She licked her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never felt so comfortable around a person before. It was so natural she felt like she had been living in a cage her whole life.

            Philip touched his lips to hers and everything just made sense. He pulled her closer by her waist and went to tangle his fingers in her wet strands of hair.

            Theo clung to him like a magnet. She parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss. It was such a deep amount of affection she wondered how it could possibly last. She knew it would, though.

 

            The door opened and Angie gasped. “Pip? Theo?” Her jaw dropped when she saw her brother making out with her best friend.

            Theo and Philip reluctantly pulled away. “Hey…” She smiled weakly.

            “So…you’ve two met?” Angie looked puzzled.

            “You could say that.” Philip held up his arm to show Angie the writing was gone.

            Angie’s eyes widened and she squealed. “Theo’s going to be my sister-in-law?” She jumped up in excitement.

            “Alright, alright.” Philip chuckled and shook his head. “Can we get some time to ourselves? We need to talk.”

            “ _Sure,_ I’ll leave you two to it.” Angie winked and made a kissy face at them before dashing upstairs.

            Philip and Theo both smiled. He gently rested his forehead on hers and entangled his fingers in hers. “Best day ever.”


End file.
